This invention relates to baskets for tricycles, bicycles, and the like, and more particularly to a basket assembly including a basket supporting bracket adapted to mount to the frame of the velocipede and a basket which is detachably mounted to the basket supporting bracket by means of quick release locking elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,750 issued Mar. 15, 1988 to McMurtrey reviews the prior art of bicycle baskets and discloses a bracket which is supported by the handlebars and the steering column of a bicycle. A basket with folding handle is readily mounted to or removed from the bracket by a special locking mechanism which holds the basket by one side by two hooks at the bottom of that side and a single lock element at the top center of that side at the handle pivot connection.
This is useful for light loads, but a heavy load causes excessive steering and balance problems, and requires a sturdy basket construction. A lower center of gravity of the load would be more desirable. A support bracket which holds the bottom of the basket would better support a heavy load on a less sturdy basket.